Like A Champion
Like A Champion (Como Un Campeón en español) es una canción de la cantante Selena Gomez perteneciente a su cuarto album de estudio, Stars Dance (2013) del cual es la cuarta canción. Dura dos minutos y cincuenta y cinco segundos. Podría clasificarse como género Dancehall con algunas influencias de funk, reggae y musica soca. Selena canta Like a Champion con un acento Bajan. La canción ha tenido mucha comparación con el estilo de Rihanna, al igual que Come & Get It. Contenido lírico El primer verso alienta a bailar, festejar y saltar sin parar porque eres joven, salvaje y libre. El pre-coro es una referencia a lo que Selena dice: "Yo pienso que lo más atractivo de una mujer, para mi, es la confianza". En el segundo verso, Selena dice que no tienes nada que perder si vives tu vida y tienes la mejor diversión posible, porque como ella dice, eres joven y necesitas vivir al máximo. Y si lo estás haciendo con confianza, no tienes que probar nada a nadie. "Shine bright like diamonds in the sky" puede significar que quiere vivirlo al máximo como lo hace Rihanna, en referencia a su canción Diamonds. Aunque puede ser una coincidencia, el "Bidi bom bidi bom bidi ey" del puente puede ser un mini-homenaje a Selena Quintanilla por su canción Bidi Bidi Bom Bom. En lo siguiente del puente, habla de que debes mostrar que tienes confianza, determinación y que puedes hacer literalmente cualquier cosa si pones tu mente en ello (incluso hacer que las estrellas bailen). Tú estás en lo más alto y nada puede detenerte. Letra Letra original= Walk like a champion, talk like a champion Rum pa pa pam pa, rum pa pa pam pa Walk like a champion, talk like a champion Rum pa pa pam pa, rum pa pa pam pa Tonight we come alive Stand up cause you got that pride Dancin' and the sweat don't dry Once shot, so baby hit it right No doubt 'cause we're young and free Walk like you run the city Write your name in the sky Live it up, cause baby it's your time It's in the way you hold yourself, He gotta know you're something else, And show 'em that you've never felt so sexy sexy sexy Walk like a champion, talk like a champion Rum pa pa pam pa, rum pa pa pam pa x3 We got nothing to lose, we got nothing to prove Shine like diamonds in the sky Live it up 'cause baby it's your time It's in the way you hold yourself, He gotta know you're something else, And show 'em that you've never felt so sexy sexy sexy Walk like a champion, talk like a champion Rum pa pa pam pa, rum pa pa pam pa x3 Biddy bum, biddy bum, biddy bay, Biddy biddy bum, biddy bum, biddy day, Biddy bum, biddy bum biddy day, Biddy biddy bum biddy bum biddy bay Walk like a champion, Talk like a champion, Stand up let 'em know that you shine bright Throw down let em know that you got fight (Walk like a champion, walk-walk-walk like a champion) Stand up let em know that you shine bright Throw down let em know that you got fight And show 'em that you've never felt so sexy, sexy, sexy Walk like a champion, talk like a champion Rum pa pa pam pa, rum pa pa pam pa x3 Biddy bum, biddy bum, biddy bay, Biddy biddy bum, biddy bum, biddy day, Biddy bum, biddy bum biddy day, Biddy biddy bum biddy bum biddy bay Walk like a champion, talk like a champion |-| Letra traducida= Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ram pa pa pam pam Cobra vida esta noche Ponte de pie porque tienes el orgullo Baila hasta que el sudor no se seque Sólo un tiro así que baby lo golpeó Sin duda, porque somos jóvenes y libres Camina como si manejaras la ciudad, escriba tu nombre en el cielo Disfruta de la vida porque baby es tu momento Esta es la forma en que te mantengas Tienes que saber que eres algo más Y mostrarles que nunca te has sentido tan sexy Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam No tenemos nada que perder ni demostrar Brilla como diamantes en el cielo Disfruta de la vida porque baby es tu momento Esta es la forma en que te mantengas Tienes que saber que eres algo más Y mostrarles que nunca te has sentido tan sexy Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ponte de pie, hágales saber que brillas Deje que ellos saben que tienes que luchar Camina como un campeón, caminar como un campeón Ponte de pie, hágales saber que brillas Deje que ellos saben que tienes que luchar Y mostrarles que nunca te has sentido tan sexy Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam Camina como una campeona, habla como una campeona Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam> Créditos y composición *Escrito por Dan James, Leah Haywood, Peter Thomas, Bebe Rexha, Mark Myrie y Leroy Sibbles. *Publicado por Songs Of Peer, Ltd. o/b/o Itself and Land Down Under Music (ASCAP), Kobalt Songs Music Publishing (ASCAP), Downtown DLJ Songs o/b/o Simple Is Perkeft/Pulse Recording Songs (ASCAP), BMG Platinum Songs (BMI)/Kiss Me If You Can Music, Todos los derechos administrados por BMG Rights Management (US) LLC, Universal - Songs of PolyGram Int., Inc./Gargamel Music/Donovan Germain Music (BMI), Eppic Music Publishing (SOCAN) *Producido por Dreamlab *Co-producido por Peter Thomas *Vocales producidas por Dreamlab *Grabado en Dreamlab Studios, Los Angeles, CA y Glenwood Studios, Los Angeles, CA *Asistentes de Gestión: Rob Ghost y Simon French *Asistente de Estudio: Joe Pringle *Mezclado por Serban Ghenea *Mezclado en MixStar Studios, Virginia Beach, VA *Gestión de mezclado por John Hanes *Esta canción contiene un sample de la grabación "Champion" de Buju Banton, cortesía de The Island Def Jam Music Group, una división de UMG Recordings, Inc. Bajo la licencia de Universal Music Enterprises. Usado con permiso. Todos los derechos reservados. *Esta composición incorpora porciones de "Champion", escrito por Mark Myrie y Leroy Sibbles, publicado por Eppic Music Publishing (SOCAN)/Universal - Songs of Polygram International, Inc. O/B/O Itself, Donovan German Music and Gargamel Music (BMI). Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones